1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for applying plating to bundle of filaments or fibers continuously.
2. Prior Art
First Prior Art (JP, 03-51831, B)
This Prior Art is a method of applying electroplating to a bundle of carbon filaments continuously. A carbon filament bundle is unwound from a reel and then passes through an electrolytic degreasing vessel, a first electroplating vessel and a second electroplating vessel in sequence, and is subjected to electroplating and taken up to a roller. The electroplated carbon filaments are used as a reinforcing material of composite material or for shielding of electromagnetic wave.
In order to apply electroplating to each carbon filament uniformly, the carbon filament bundle is untied during traveling within liquid of each vessel so that the carbon filaments are not contacted with each other. In the first electroplating vessel and the second electroplating vessel respectively, the electroplating liquid jetting from a nozzle is collided in the perpendicular direction with the carbon filament bundle traveling within the electroplating liquid. Thereby the carbon filament bundle is untied so that the electroplating liquid is easily exchanged between the inside and the outside of the carbon filament bundle. Also in the electrolytic degreasing vessel, the electrolytic degreasing liquid jetting from a nozzle is collided in the perpendicular direction with the carbon filament bundle traveling within the electrolytic degreasing liquid. The carbon filament bundle is untied thereby the electrolytic degreasing liquid is easily exchanged between the inside and the outside of the carbon filament bundle.
Second Prior Art (JP, 01-156574, A)
This is a method of applying electroless plating with silver to porous hollow yarns, not to a bundle of filaments. The porous hollow yarns of polyethylene, polypropylene or fluorine-contained resin are wound in loop state and are immersed in a silver salt solution and a reduction solution in sequence and subjected to electroless silver platting. The plated porous hollow yarns are used for filtration.
Third Prior Art (JP, 2001-40578, A)
This is a method of manufacturing white electroconductive yarns, not a bundle of plated filaments. In a plating vessel, a tubular shaft having a number of holes is provided. On this tubular shaft, a yarn wound body with yarn of polyester, nylon or acrylic fibers wound thereon is mounted. A plating liquid flows out of the holes of the tubular shaft and passes the yarn wound body from the inside to the outside thereof. An electroless plating of silver or platinum is applied to the yarn of the yarn wound body. The white electroconductive yarn is used for the shielding of the electromagnetic wave.